lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mokele Mbembe (comic)
Mokele Mbembe is a comic inspired by The Lion King. It was published on August 9, 2005. Plot At the beginning of the comic, Rafiki is taking Simba to the jungle to visit some of his monkey relatives. As Rafiki chides Simba on their slow-going, Simba begs Rafiki to tell him a story while they're walking. He reminds Rafiki of the story about "the strange animal." Rafiki remembers this story as the one about "Mokele Mbembe," the smartest, strongest, and fastest animal of all time. Simba adds that he was also "more dangerous than the fiercest crocodile." He then asks whether this monster really exists. Rafiki tells him that no one knew. Later, Rafiki and Simba reach their destination, and are greeted enthusiastically by Rafiki's relatives, who recognize as Simba as Mufasa's son. Rafiki tells Simba that he's going to spend time with his family, while the "old boys" show Simba around. The baboons gather around Simba and tell him that they knew the jungle like "the fleas in their coat." They ask him what he wants to see and he tells them that he wants to see Mokele Mbembe. One of the baboons ask what that is, and another proclaims that he had heard a rumor of the legendary monster. Another adds that there had been some broken branches by the river, while another says that he had seen weird footprints in the mud the other day. Simba, now convinced that the beast exists, asks the baboons if they're scared. The baboons laugh and proclaim that they would never be scared. Simba then announces that they should catch the Mokele! The group heads for the river. As they're running, a baboon points out that they don't know what Mokele Mbembe looks like. Simba tells him that they'd know after they trapped him! He then informs them of his plan, that they'd go to the river, lie in wait for the monster, and trap him! Once they make it to the river, Simba recounts that the Mokele is supposedly stronger than a hippo, so he tells the monkey to make a trap out of strong jungle vines. The baboons set to work and Simba expresses his pleasure at their process, though he is secretly jealous of their ability to swing from branch-to-branch. Finally, the baboons finish their project and proudly show how it works to Simba. But as they're showing off their progress, Simba is secretly jealous that they get to have all the fun while he has to sit on the sidelines. He grumpily thinks to himself that the monster was way too clever for their trap anyway. He then decides to look for the monster on his own for a bit. Meanwhile, the monkeys are working on setting up an alarm system for their trap. When the monster lands in the trap, a clump of gourds will bang together to sound the alarm. Simba continues his search for the Mokele. But as he's walking past the river, he accidentally trips on a tree branch and falls into the river. As he is pulled down the river, Simba sees the monkey's trap in the distance. Meanwhile, the baboons hear the alarm go off. They rush to the clan and relate the exciting news to Rafiki and his relatives. As the whole group heads to the river, the baboons remark that Simba helped them make the trap. As he rushes after them, Rafiki worries about where Simba is now. Upon reaching the trap, the baboons see Simba trapped in the nets. Rafiki laughs and remarks that their trap had gone wrong. But Simba contradicts Rafiki's statement, proclaiming that the trap had worked perfectly. Rafiki points out that it had been designed to catch a creature faster than a cheetah and smarter than an elephant, and Simba happily exclaims that it had caught him! Pages The following images are the five pages of this comic translated to English unofficially from its original language. Mokele Mbembe 1.png Mokele Mbembe 2.png Mokele Mbembe 3.png Mokele Mbembe 4.png Mokele Mbembe 5.png Category:Comics Category:German comics Category:The Lion King comics Category:Media